EL REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS
by Yunuen 69
Summary: Es difícil elegir un regalo, y lo es más cuando el regalo es para alguien a quien quieres con todo el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros del Zodiaco desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**EL REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

Se acercaba un día muy importante, y una chica pelirroja, como de 15 años de edad, estaba muy emocionada por ello, pero también estaba preocupada.

Su hermano Seiya iba a cumplir 7 años.

El niño moreno y de cabello rebelde era toda la familia que la chica tenía, por eso el cumpleaños era muy importante, y estaba feliz de poder celebrarlo, pero no sabía qué podía regalarle; eso es lo que la deprimía.

Hacía varios minutos que había despertado, pero se quedó varios más en la cama pensando en cuál podría ser el mejor regalo del mundo para su pequeño hermano, pero se hacía tarde, así que se puso de pie con mucho entusiasmo. No iba a permitir que su hermanito se diera cuenta de lo triste que estaba y tampoco de lo feliz que estaba.

La chica y su hermano vivían en un orfanato, lo que para ella no era excusa para no ayudar, y le gustaba ayudar, así que fue a la cocina a ayudar con la elaboración del desayuno para los niños pequeños.

En otros años, no había podido regalarle nada a su hermano, en parte porque aún era pequeño, aunque también era porque no tenía dinero… ¡pero este año iba a ser diferente!

Por la emoción que le invadió al pensar que su hermanito tendría su primer regalo, casi se corta un dedo…

(Por conseguir el obsequio de su hermanito, había estado aceptando las propinas que le daban por ayudar.)

La chica tuvo que dejar de pensar en ese regalo perfecto que quería conseguir porque tenía que estar atenta, o la siguiente vez sí iba a cortarse.

Con toda la comida que debía preparar, no fue difícil olvidarse del regalo por unos momentos.

Al terminar su trabajo en la cocina, fue al comedor.

Seiya, apenas la vio, corrió a su encuentro…

- ¡Seika! –

- ¡Hola Seiya! –

… y Seika lo cargo, con mucho esfuerzo, claro.

- ¡Cada día pesas más! -

- ¡Jajajajaja! – fue toda la respuesta del pequeño Seiya.

Ella y su hermano se sentaron juntos a desayunar.

- Gracias Seika. – le dijo Seiya a su hermana con una gran sonrisa.

Seiya sabía que su hermana hacía el desayuno, por eso le agradecía a ella por la comida antes de dar gracias como la costumbre lo ha impuesto.

- De nada. – ella le respondió con una sonrisa pequeña…

… porque en realidad quería decirle que su cumpleaños estaba cerca y que le iba a dar un bonito regalo.

Tuvo que contenerse, o arruinaba la sorpresa.

Mientras desayunaban no hablaron mucho… (bueno, Seiya no habla mucho mientras devora la comida); esto le ayudó a Seika a seguir pensando en el regalo, sólo que no pudo pensarlo por mucho tiempo porque se hacía tarde para las clases.

Estando en la cocina no fue problema concentrarse en preparar el desayuno. Donde las cosas se complicaron fue durante las clases.

En vez de anotar las explicaciones del profesor en su libreta, hacía dibujos de lo que podría ser el regalo: una pelota, un cochecito, un robot, una caja de crayolas… pero fue sorprendida por el profesor, y siendo un profesor muy estricto, ni siquiera le preguntó a la jovencita el motivo de no poner atención a la clase; lo que hizo fue dejarle tarea extra que debía entregar al siguiente día.

Al terminar las clases, Seika no se preocupó por el extra de deberes escolares. Volvió a enfocarse en su deber de hermana mayor, y para ello, fue a buscar a su hermanito.

Quizás si le hacía algunas preguntas discretamente, él mismo le diría qué quería como regalo de cumpleaños.

También ya habían terminado las clases de los niños más pequeños.

Después de las clases, los niños veían un poco de televisión antes de la comida, así que Seika tuvo que darse prisa si quería hablar con su hermano, o no lo vería hasta una hora después.

Llegó justo a tiempo.

- ¡Seika! – le gritó Seiya al verla.

- Hola Seiya. – ella le dijo con una sonrisa a su hermanito, pero de inmediato se enfocó en el "interrogatorio" - ¿Cómo te fue con las clases? -

Pero a Seiya no le interesaban las clases.

- ¡Date prisa, - tomó la mano de su hermana y la llevó adentro - que ya va a empezar! –

- ¿Qué va a empezar?

Seika no sabía qué era lo que iba a empezar porque no siempre veía la televisión con su hermano, ya sea por ocuparse de los deberes escolares o si la cocinera le pedía que la acompañara a comprar la despensa, la acompañaba; uno y otro lo hacía con gusto porque sabía que su hermanito estaba viendo algo que le gustaba mientras ella se ausentaba.

- Algo que le gusta… - dijo Seika para sí al sentarse en el suelo junto a su hermano.

- ¡EEEEHHHHH! – gritaron los niños de emoción al comenzar la canción de su programa favorito.

**Muchos sueños tengo yo**

**que quisiera realizar.**

**Bellos sueños y deseos**

**que quisiera yo lograr.**

**El bolsillo mágico todo vuelve realidad.**

**Por el cielo libremente me gustaría volar.**

**El Gato Cósmico te puede ayudar.**

**¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! **

**¡Todos queremos al Gato Cósmico!**

**¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! **

**¡Todos queremos al Gato Cósmico!**

Los niños coreaban perfecta y alegremente la letra de la canción, mientras...

Seika estaba apenada.

Había sido una tonta.

¿Cómo había podido olvidar que a su hermanito le encantaba Doraemon, el Gato Cósmico?

Pero la pena le duró un pestañeo.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Había hallado el regalo perfecto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Subido mi fic 13, ya puedo subir otros fics.

Éste iba a ser un one shot, pero me decidí a que fuese un two shots.

Doraemon, el Gato Cósmico es una serie clásica en Japón. Se transmitió desde 1979 hasta 2005, siendo la segunda serie animada más larga en toda la historia del anime.

Me gusta Doraemon, y ya que Seiya es japonés, seguro lo vio de peque 8)

Ojala te haya gustado esta primera parte.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros del Zodiaco desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**EL REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, pero era un día nublado, incluso estaba lloviznando.

Las diminutas gotas apenas si hacían ruido al chocar contra el piso, el pavimento, los techos, las ventanas...

Era una ligera llovizna, pero de todos modos se sentía algo de frío, y aún era temprano, así que en el orfanato, los niños continuaban durmiendo en sus abrigadoras camitas.

Aunque una chica ya se había levantado.

Seika, sentada en la orilla de su cama, y gracias a la poca luz que se escabullía por el cristal, se apresuraba a guardar, en una gastada bolsa, las pocas pertenencias que tenía.

Se había levantado mucho más temprano de lo habitual, incluso ya había tendido su cama y se había cambiado.

Ninguna de las otras jovencitas, que seguían durmiendo, se dio cuenta de la extraña actitud de Seika; nadie se dio cuenta del terror que la embargaba.

No demoró mucho en guardar sus cosas, sólo le faltaba un objeto: un muñeco de peluche.

Tomó el muñeco de peluche que estaba sobre la cama, y lo miró con tristeza.

Ese muñeco le pertenecía a su hermanito, pero su hermanito ya no estaba con ella.

Un sollozó se le escapó de su garganta y tuvo que apretar fuertemente sus ojos, sus labios, incluso apretujó el muñeco entre sus brazos y contra su cara… sólo así puedo evitar llorar.

Si rompía en llanto podría despertar a alguien quien podría evitar que cometiera la locura que estaba por cometer.

- _Seiya_… - susurró tan suavemente como lo era la caída de las gotitas de lluvia.

Seika no podía creer lo que había pasado, si hasta hace unos pocos días ella era muy feliz y también lo era Seiya.

Seiya era un niño muy sonriente, pero lo había sido mucho más desde que Seika le había dado como regalo un muñeco de peluche de su personaje preferido: Doraemon.

Doraemon era un gatito de felpa, rechoncho, de piel azul, nariz roja y sin orejas que era llevado en brazos por todos lados y a todos lugares y todo el tiempo por el pequeño niño moreno de cabello rebelde:

Seiya dormía con Doraemon;

desayunaba con Doraemon;

asistía a clases con Doraemon;

almorzaba con Doraemon;

jugaba futbol con Doraemon (aunque durante los partidos metía el muñeco de peluche entre su camiseta para tener libres las manos);

cenaba con Doraemon;

se lavaba los dientes con Doraemon;

molestaba a la pequeña Miho con Doraemon;

hacía los deberes escolares con Doraemon (sí, Seiya se había vuelto más aplicado con las clases gracias a su amiguito de felpa)...

incluso estuvo a punto de bañarse con su muñeco de peluche, pero Seika se lo impidió porque los muñecos de peluches no se "bañan" en la regadera.

Sí. Habían sido unos días muy felices tras la llegada del muñeco de felpa, pero los días se volvieron insoportablemente tristes tras la partida de Seiya.

Así de repente, llegaron unos extraños al orfanato, y se lo llevaron.

El pequeño niño apenas si tuvo tiempo de entregarle a Seika su amiguito de felpa.

- Doraemon te va a cuidar. –

Por un momento, en esa mirada triste de Seiya, a Seika le pareció ver a un chico más mayor, más maduro, que estaba preocupado, no por sí mismo, sino por ella, por su hermana, porque iba a dejarla sola.

Seika hizo lo todo lo posible por ser fuerte tras la partida de su hermanito, pero no soportó el dolor… corrió tras el auto en el que iba, llamándolo a gritos.

Seiya finalmente rompió en llanto, llamando también su hermana. Sin su amiguito de felpa a su lado, se sintió tan temeroso como lo que era: un niño.

En el casi oscuro dormitorio, Seika limpió la diminuta lágrima que estaba por resbalar en su mejilla.

Tenía que ser fuerte si quería encontrar a su hermano, sólo que el muñeco de peluche no iba a poder ir con ella.

Se puso de pie, tomó la bolsa mientras con el otro brazo cargaba al muñeco de peluche, y fue al dormitorio de las niñas pequeñas.

De entre las decenas de camas que había, la chica pelirroja fue directa y sigilosamente hacia una; se arrodilló frente a la carita de una niña de cabellos azules, y la llamó en susurros.

- _Miho_. -

Y también la movió un poco.

Tuvo que llamarla varias veces porque la niña estaba muy dormida.

- _Miho._ -

Miho por fin entreabrió un ojo.

- _¿Seika? _– la niña apenas si reconoció a la hermana del chiquillo que siempre la molestaba.

- _Toma._ – Seika levantó un poco las cálidas sábanas y dejó al muñeco entre las manos de la pequeña – _Cuida a Doraemon por mí, ¿quieres?_ -

- _Sí. _– sonrió Miho (se trataba de ese muñeco que le gustaba).

- _Gracias. Voy a buscar a mi hermano, por eso no puedo llevarme su peluche, pero no tienes de que preocuparte. Seiya y yo regresaremos pronto. _-

- _Sí_. - volvió a decir, y se quedó dormida.

Seika se incorporó, luego se inclinó para depositar un beso en la frente de la pequeña, sonrió confiando en que Dios guiaría su camino, y salió a toda prisa del dormitorio, del orfanato, de la ciudad, del país…

**. . . **

Miho estaba frente a la cama en la que había dormido Seika.

- "Cuando lean esta carta…. " –

Miho no era la única que estaba en el dormitorio de las chicas mayores.

La directora del orfanato leía, con mucha angustia, una carta que había dejado Seika.

Prácticamente todos los niños y niñas estaban escuchando la lectura de la carta.

- Entonces… no fue un sueño. – se dijo la pequeña Miho.

Ella traía un muñeco de peluche.

Cuando despertó (del todo), se puso muy contenta porque tenía al muñeco de peluche.

También le gustaba Doraemon, hasta había sentido envidia de Seiya… ¡él tenía la mejor hermana mayor y también tenía a Doraemon!

Jamás había sentido tantos deseos de tener una hermana mayor y que le regalara un muñeco de peluche de Doraemon en su cumpleaños.

Pero esos deseos se apagaron pronto al recordar que Seika se había ido del orfanato.

Salió del dormitorio porque la directora comenzaba a llorar preguntándose amargamente lo que ella pudo haber hecho para que la Seika se fuera, mientras el resto del personal pedía a los niños y a las niñas que debían salir.

Los niños, las niñas y las chicas mayores sacaban sus propias conclusiones de la huida de la chica pelirroja.

Miho regresaba a su dormitorio.

Estaba triste porque Seika se había marchado; Seika siempre había sido buena con ella.

También estaba triste porque Seiya se había ido.

Por más que ese niño moreno la molestaba… estaba triste porque ya no estaba.

- ¡Pero Seika me dijo que regresarían pronto! -

Recordando la promesa de la chica pelirroja, echo a correr, prometiéndose a sí misma que cuidaría de Doraemon hasta que ambos regresaran.

**. . . **

Transcurrieron 6 años…

Seiya estaba en un cuarto que había rentado cerca de la playa.

Después del largo viaje, descansaba en la cama, recostado boca arriba, pero de nada servía.

Su cuerpo seguía tenso y sus revueltos pensamientos comenzaban a provocarle un dolor de cabeza.

- "¿Qué importa dónde se encuentre? Seika terminara viéndote en televisión". -

Ese había sido el consejo de Miho.

Seika había abandonado el orfanato por ir tras él; ahora él iba a ir tras su hermana sin importarle que tuviese que recorrer el mundo entero… pero Miho le había aconsejado participar en el Torneo Galáctico, pero no estaba seguro.

Fue a su cuarto a descansar, esperando que al otro día pudiese decidirse, eso si la desesperación no lo convencía primero de ir a recorrer el mundo en busca de su amada hermana.

Seiya se recostó de lado, tratando de encontrar una posición adecuada que le ayudara a dormir, y su rostro se topó con algo suave.

- Doraemon. –

Al acostarse dejó a un lado al muñeco que Miho le había regresado. Estaba tan preocupado por su hermana, que se había olvidado de él.

Lo abrazó.

Recordó ese día cuando había recibido ese muñeco como regalo de cumpleaños.

Entre los recuerdos de la hermosa sonrisa de su hermana al entregárselo como de la gran felicidad que sacudió su cuerpo…

… tomó una decisión.

Sus pensamientos se aplacaron y el dolor de cabeza cesó.

- Voy a participar en el torneo. –

Dijo ya sin ninguna duda, y un apacible sueño le reconfortó.

Debía recuperar sus fuerzas porque el siguiente día iba a necesitar de todo su coraje ya que inciarían las batallas del Torneo Galáctico, pero también iniciaría la batalla contra su Destino.

**. . .**

- Con cuidado, Seiya. –

- ¡Pero si ya estoy bien! -

Seiya da un pequeño paseo por los asoleados jardines del hospital.

La última batalla había sido la más aguerrida de todas, pero todo había terminado.

Ahora Seiya disfruta de los cálidos rayos del sol, tras un largo confinamiento en la cama, con la mejor compañía que pudiese pedir.

Seiya ya saldría corriendo con todo y muletas, pero su hermana Seika se lo impide.

- Camina más despacio, Seiya, o puedes recaer. –

- ¡Pero si fue sólo un rasguño! -

Seika lo aferra con firmeza del brazo, o se le escapa.

De tener las fuerzas suficientes, Seiya se llevaría arrastrando a su hermana.

- Seiya es el único que puede decir que ser atravesado por una espada fue sólo un rasguño. –

Hay alguien más que llega a cuidar del impetuoso Seiya.

Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun han ido tras su amigo.

- Pero es verdad. – dice Seiya a la defensiva – Ya me siento bien. –

- Seguro. – dice Hyoga con una sonrisa traviesa y llevando sus manos tras su espalda.

- ¡Tú sí eres un amigo, amigo Hyoga! – dice Seiya con alegría al sentirse apoyado por al menos uno de los que se dicen sus amigos.

- Ya estás bien como para darle un abrazo a alguien que te ha extrañado mucho. –

Hyoga revela lo que trae oculto tras su espalda.

Es un gatito de felpa, rechoncho, de piel azul, nariz roja y sin orejas y que sonríe a más no poder.

- ¡Doraemon! –

Seiya va a tomar a su muñeco de peluche de las manos de Hyoga, pero Hyoga retrocede unos pasos.

- ¡Doraemon! –

Seiya sigue avanzado con ayuda de las muletas, a duras penas, pero súper feliz.

Hyoga vuelve a retroceder.

- ¿Qué haces? – Seiya detiene su "veloz" carrera por tener a su pequeño amigo afelpado.

- Si lo quieres, tienes que quitármelo. –

Seiya capta la broma que le está jugando su "amigo".

- ¡Hyoga! – y reinicia su camino lo más rápido que puede…

Pero un niño que gatea iría más de prisa que él.

- ¡A que no puedes quitármelo! –

Hyoga camina de lo más tranquilo.

Seika mira con grandes ojos el potencial peligro que corre su hermanito, pero es tal su asombro que un amigo de él le haga sufrir de esa manera, que sencillamente se queda pasmada.

- Hyoga, yo creo… - dice el chico prudente, y no, no es Shiryu.

Shun va a pedirle a Hyoga que deje de molestar a Seiya, pero antes de que pueda decir que lo que hace no está bien, Ikki y Shiryu se unen a la broma.

- ¡Acá Hyoga, – le grita Ikki – que estoy libre! –

- ¡Va! –

Hyoga arroja al muñeco de peluche a Ikki por sobre la cabeza de Seiya.

Seiya se ve obligado a cambiar de rumbo, cual caracol que lleva su casa a rastras.

- ¡Ja! – se mofa Seiya – Van a ver que conmigo no pueden. – imprime más velocidad a sus pasos, dejando ver esa tenacidad que los Dioses han llegado a temer.

Ikki no se mueve, así que Seiya lo alcanza, pero…

- ¡Atrápalo, Shiryu! – Ikki arroja el muñeco de peluche a Shiryu, quien lo atrapa sin mayor problema.

- ¡No temas, Doraemon, que yo te salvaré de estos malvados Oni! -

Ahora Seiya va a intentar arrebatarle a Shiryu su muñeco de peluche.

Lo que va a descubrir Seiya es que salvar al mundo de malvados Dioses es muy diferente a salvar a tu adorado muñeco de peluche de tus malvados amigos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hay detalles que ya no recuerdo del anime, aunque también debo decir que hay detalles que nunca se aclararon como el cómo le hizo Seika para llegar a Grecia, pero espero que así como planteo que pasaron los hechos, te haya gustado.

No escribí mucho sobre el muñeco de peluche de Seiya porque este fic fue mera presentación. Doraemon va a aparecer en otros fics n.n

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
